


Take a chance

by Envyskitty



Series: Take a chance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Clubbing, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Multi, Potions, Tasty, Wave - Freeform, sour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Hermione and Harry hang out one summer day and feelings are confessed
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Take a chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655659
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: TDP Random Prompt Challenge March 2020





	1. Sour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Daily Prophet's Random Prompt challenge. Today's prompt Sour. I'm actually really happy with this and will probably expand on it throughout the month. This chapter is not Beta'd.

The summer heat beat down on Hermione as she sat in her backyard waiting for Harry. He was running late, as usual, something about a discussion with Ginny. Hermione tried to focus on her book as she chewed on her lip, but anxiety filled her as the seconds ticked by. The war had been over for two years, but they all still held remnants, like a second skin it was layered upon them. It had made it obvious to her within a year that Ron and her fit best together as friends and nothing else. 

After their breakup, Hermione took her war money- an award from the Ministry for saving their world- and bought a house in the English countryside, away from everyone. She left her parents in Australia where it was safer. The Weasley’s and others were left to their grief with Hermione checking on each of them occasionally. When she returned to Hogwarts to finish her education the rest of the Golden trio joined the Auror department. It had stung Hermione a bit but she was a big girl and finished her studies easier than any year previously. 

“ ‘Mione you alright?” a male voice called out knocking Hermione from her worry. 

Hermione jumped up from her spot to see who it was. Her warm eyes took in Harry, looking fully intact, his face holding a sad smile as he towered over. Her arms wrapped around his waist easily as her anxiety left her. Harry had been the one to visit the most, keeping her from getting too deep into her depression and grief caused by the loss of her parents and so many others. 

“I’m fine, Harry, just you know,” Hermione told him trying to play her anxiety off as no big deal. 

She watched as Harry gave her a quick once over, taking in her bikini top and jean shorts before leading her back over to her lounge chair. He took the one next to her stretching out his long legs. Minutes ticked by as Harry laid back and said nothing his eyes shut against the blazing sun. Hermione laid back in her’s trying to copy Harry’s relaxed demeanor but the voice in her head told her something was wrong.

“What did you and Ginny have to talk about?” Hermione finally asked after a minute of chewing her lip. 

“We decided it was best to separate. She’s fairly sure she fancies Luna and I know she does. It was hard not to get a tad jealous over how much time they spent together and how close they were when together, even with me there. Plus I think I’ve begun to fancy someone else. We’ve been friends for a long time though, I don’t want to ruin it,” Harry told her as he watched Hermione tame her hair into a semblance of a bun. 

The sun was high enough in the sky Hermione decided to take Harry into the cool shade of her house before saying anything. It was a simple three bedroom two bathroom layout. Probably more space than she needed, but Hermione liked to think someday she would be able to start a family. For now, one of the rooms was converted into an office and the other was a moderate library. She led the way to the kitchen, not that Harry couldn’t get around her house blindfolded easily. 

“I got some new candy, I bought from the grocer in town. There are sour worms I think you’ll really like those,” Hermione spoke as she turned her back to Harry and began digging through her cupboards not knowing how to reply to him.

“Aren’t you going to say something ‘Mione?” Harry groaned, spinning her to look at him. 

Hermione’s warm gaze took in his broad chest, his grey shirt stretched tight over it, not wanting to meet his gaze. “Harry, what am I supposed to say, you don’t have many long term female friends. I-”

Hermione was cut off as soft lips pressed against her tender ones. She was hyper-aware of his long fingers digging into the muscles of her shoulders as he pulled her against him. Before he could pull away Hermione shut her eyes, shutting off her brain and relaxing against his strong form. His fingers released their hold, slipping slowly down her back to rest against her bare waist. Before she could lose herself completely, Hermione broke the kiss, gasping slightly for air. 

“Harry-”

“Before you overthink this Hermione, I talked to both Ron and Ginny about it. Ginny said if I hurt you she’d make a curse that put the bat-bogey hex to shame. Ron said he had no hard feelings. He looked for a minute like he did, but I think that was partly because he thought I was breaking Ginny’s heart and partly because he doesn’t want us to leave him out. Which we never would,” he told her as he leaned back against her kitchen counter his mess of hair hanging in his eyes slightly. 

Hermione felt her shoulders relax before turning back around to pull a handful of things from her cupboard. As she made them lunch she listened to him explain how he had always cared for her deeply but it hadn’t started blossoming into more until they started hanging out together with no threat of the war and no one else around. He felt more relaxed and understood with her than with almost anyone else. Harry was scared though he told her, that if they went forward that it would ruin their friendship. He didn’t regret the kiss though, he just couldn’t help himself. 

Staying silent as thoughts buzzed through her head, Hermione grabbed the two plates with a sandwich, apple slices and some chips on them, carrying them to her small dining room table. After setting them down she motioned to Harry to sit before she returned to the kitchen and grabbed them each their favorite drink. They ate in silence, Harry realizing she needed time to process and think over everything. 

After they finished Harry took all the dishes back to the kitchen, debating if he should leave or not. Hermione decided for him as she cooked a bag of popcorn before she grabbed several bags of candy, and asked him to watch a movie with her. He followed her happily as she led the way to her large living room. It had a small setup of muggle technology, a large collection of movies and the most comfortable couch either of them had ever sat on before. 

“I know I like you, Harry, as more than a friend. I respect you and Ginny though so I kept it to myself since it started. We’re both fairly rational adults and I think we could make something work without our friendship falling apart if it doesn’t work out. It’s worked for all our other relationships,” Hermione told him as she put in a movie, before settling on the couch next to him. 

The smile that broke apart Harry’s face made Hermione’s heart skip a beat. She’d rarely seen such a beautiful smile on her friend. He had been through so much, they both had been through so much. Hermione leaned against his side as the movie started. 

“I want to take it slow,” Hermione murmured halfway through the romantic comedy they were watching. 

A chuckle escaped Harry as he turned his head and took in the sight of a blue and red sour worm half hanging out of Hermione’s mouth. Feeling bold he leaned over capturing her lips once more. His tongue darting out to steal the worm from her. The sourness was a slight shock before the sweet kicked in. This time before she could return the kiss Harry sat back, a triumphant look on his face. 

“I don’t mind that one bit,” he told her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they turned back to the movie.


	2. All in good fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together for a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was annoyed. This chapter is not beta'd

“Harry James Potter! Don’t you dare,” Hermione shrieked as she watched Harry approach her with one of the cream pies they had got for dessert.

Ron was laughing behind her egging Harry on much to Hermione’s annoyance. If anyone could annoy her it was Ron Weasley. Ginny and Luna were sitting in the other room paying the golden trio no mind. While Neville shook his head trying to stay out of it. Hermione dashed around the newly remodeled kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, trying to avoid Harry. 

A peal of laughter filled the room as Hermione realized the pie meant for her had been smashed into Ron’s face when she ducked around Harry’s arm. Ron didn’t look as amused as everyone else in the room as he wiped the sticky treat off his face. 

“What a waste of a good pie, mate,” Ron groaned causing Hermione to fume.

“So it’s hilarious if I’m the target but a waste if you are, seriously Ron,” Hermione hissed as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for his reply. 

“Well at least with you Harry would have licked it off you. I’m sure he’s already licked cream off you once,” Ron said carelessly as he finished washing his face. 

Hermione felt her skin go hot as she tried to reign in her anger and embarrassment. She was vaguely aware of Harry telling Ron to shut it before he stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Ron. He stayed silent his fingers brushing against her shoulder both of them paying no mind to the others leaving the room.   
“It’s okay ‘Mione, that we haven’t done anything. Ron doesn’t know that he’s just being Ron,” Harry whispered trying to calm her down from hexing their friend. 

Hermione sighed pressing her forehead against Harry’s chest, her hands lightly resting on his hips. They hadn’t told anyone they were together outside Ron and Ginny but now thanks to Ron, Neville knew, she wasn’t sure how long he would keep the information to himself. She wasn’t embarrassed about being with Harry, she just wanted the privacy to last. Hermione also wasn’t mad about him announcing it so lightly but the fact he had spoken about her being intimate with Harry. 

They had been together only a few weeks and not moved past more than the occasional heated makeout session. She had thought of going further but had meant it when she told Harry she wanted to take it slow. He never pushed her, which she was highly grateful for. Leaning up she placed a kiss on his soft lips, thanking him as she pulled away from him. 

A crash from the other room caught their attention. Harry winced at the noise looking over his shoulder. “Let’s go see what that was,” he groaned slipping his hand down to grab Hermione’s

Harry led the way to the sitting room where they found Neville amongst a pile of books looking dazed. “What happened here, then?” Harry asked as Hermione drew her wand to levitate the books back to the shelves. 

“Neville was reenacting what happened in the kitchen for us but when he went to do the dodge move her rammed himself into the bookshelves,” Ginny told them between giggles, clearly tipsy. 

“Right,” Harry said with a chuckle as he helped Neville off the floor. “We should probably call it a night.” 

“Boooo,” Ginny replied as she leaned into Luna. 

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister before agreeing with Harry aloud. “Let’s get you ladies back to the Burrow before you get too drunk to sneak in. Thanks for having us over, mate,” he told Harry as he led the girls over to the floo. 

Neville walked over after the three disappeared in the green flames. “The place looks great Harry, and dinner was grand. Thanks for having me,” Neville told Harry still as awkward with conversation as when they first met him so many years ago. “Oh, and I won’t tell anyone,” Neville called out as he released the floo powder calling out his grandma’s house. 

Hermione shook her head sitting down on the sofa. She had enjoyed hanging out with her friends once more, but they were exhausting. Harry sat beside her pulling her easily onto his lap. Resting his head on her shoulder they watched the fire crackle. 

“I wouldn’t mind licking cream off you,” Harry whispered his voice coming out huskier than normal.

Hermione flushed instantly, turning to look at Harry who had a wicked grin on his face. “I’m sure you would,” she told him matter of factly as she playfully slapped his arm.


	3. Tasty Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is, short, sweet and not beta'd

“I’m surprised this paper is still running after everything. You’d think they’d at least take out the gossip,” Harry scoffed as he threw down the Daily Prophet on Hermione’s desk. 

“I haven’t read it in years,” Hermione shrugged as she moved it aside to continue looking over her proposal for a new law she was presenting to the Minister next month. “What’s it saying now?” she asked, deciding to humor her boyfriend. 

“I don’t read it either but Seamus couldn’t stop laughing in the lift and forced his copy into my hand as he got off on his floor. The headline for the gossip column is ‘Harry Potter seducer of all.’ It goes on about how I’m two-timing Ginny with you and in my down time off in the shadows with Malfoy. I set up one meeting to get information and now him and I are having a whirlwind affair,” Harry scoffed flopping down in the chair in front of Hermione’s work desk. 

“Oh Harry, that’s so cruel cheating on me and Ginny with Malfoy of all people. Hope he was tasty enough to make it worth it,” Hermione spoke somberly as she held her hand against her heart before she dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

“I’ll show you tasty,” Harry growled as he threw a balled up paper at her. 

It had been a month since the word got out that Harry was seeing Hermione. The Daily Prophet hadn’t seemed to catch on that he wasn’t with Ginny anymore and let fly wild stories of Harry with both women. They had agreed the night Neville found out that just incase he did have loose lips, they would ignore all the gossip. This had been too much for Harry though and he couldn’t help sharing it with her. 

“How did the meeting with Malfoy go? I know it’s the first time you’d seen him since the trial,” Hermione asked pushing away her work to give Harry a moment of her full attention. 

“It went alright. Was still awkward but after a bit I was able to get some good information out of him. I think it will help us round up a few of the Death Eaters that are still out there in hiding. We don’t want them banding together once more,” he told her, stretching his legs out. 

Hermione smiled before turning back to her work once more. She was proud Harry had taken the initiative to meet with Malfoy. They all needed to work past their old feelings to heal the wounds. She was about to tell him as much when Harry stood and surprised her with a kiss. 

“I should be getting back. Do you want to grab some dinner tonight? He asked as he made his way to the door. 

Hermione gave a simple nod as he left. Shaking her head she returned to her work once more. Everything had to be perfect for this new law.


	4. Club Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was wave. This chapter is not beta'd

“This is the hottest new club in the magical world. Everyone wears a mask and the dance floor has water cascading down over everyone, there’s even a section where you can dance on these magical waves. It’s brilliant,” Pansy gushed as she led a reluctant Draco through Knockturn Alley. 

The place had changed fairly dramatically since the war had ended. The dark shops were raided and most torn down, anyone who had helped the Dark Lord had received some kind of punishment, mostly house arrest. Thanks to Potters testament Draco had got off with only community service. Helping rebuild Hogwarts and putting in hours in at St. Mungo’s on top of working a steady job. They had left his family Malfoy Manor but took almost all their money as a penance. His father was still in Azkaban and his mother had fled to France only a month after she was deemed free of any charges. 

Draco was left alone aside from some of the friends he had had while at Hogwarts. His work kept most of his loneliness at bay and when that didn’t work he had drank it away. Pansy dragged him out whenever she could though knowing exactly how fragile her former crush was. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she clung to Draco’s wrist. Her black hair was cut into a severe pixie style, something she had tried after graduation and stuck with. 

She was happy to shed the posh public image she had been forced into growing up. Pansy still clung to her ambitions and connections but now she did it on her own terms. She handed Draco an intricate panther mask that ended with the nose leaving his mouth exposed. While she donned a white mask with gold detailing that had decorative horns on the top and covered most of her face leaving her nose and mouth exposed. She stretched on her hand tapping her wand against the red door in a pentagram pattern. 

As she finished the circle a slot opened in the door, a pair of yellow cat-like eyes shining in the darkness. They looked over the duo slowly before a scratchy voice spoke. “Password?”

“Apa secretă,” Pansy purred as she stowed her wand in her thigh-high white boot.

The door opened revealing no one on the other side as they entered the musty corridor. As they got closer to the pulsing light in front of them the air turned fresh with a hint of salt to it. Pansy ran her fingers along the stone, moss-covered wall as she looked back to Draco with a grin. 

“If this club is so great why was there no line?” Draco asked as he tugged at the white shirt color of the suit Pansy made him wear. 

He didn’t think it was the best thing to go clubbing in but it was hard for him to tell Pansy no, or at least have her listen to him since she found her self-confidence. She didn’t fawn over his every word anymore and great Draco was very relieved over it. The closer they got to the light the louder the music became, causing Draco’s question to go ignored. 

Pansy paused in the entrance letting Draco take in the sight of the club. This was her fourth time there and still, it was breathtaking to her. Water from seemingly nowhere rained down on the dance floor where people gyrated against one another to the deep beat of the music. The main floor was enchanted to look like the seafloor while the dance floor appeared to shift like water itself. It was recommended not to look at the floor while dancing or experience vertigo. 

“Come Draco I have a seat for us over here. Take off that damn jacket! I don’t know why you actually listened to me,” Pansy shouted over the music her laugh ringing out as she caught Draco’s glare. 

They sat on one of the softest couches Draco had ever felt. Surprise filled Draco as a blue-skinned woman dressed in flimsy cloth appeared before them. “What can I get you to drink?” she asked her voice flowing over them like honey.

“A rum and coke for my friend and a gin and tonic to start, thanks Sheliah,” Pansy told the woman, barely giving her a glance, instead, scanning the crowds. 

“He hasn’t shown up yet,” Sheliah answered before floating off to the bar. 

Draco’s eyes followed the woman easily. The bar looked to be made of coral and an equally attractive woman dressed the same was pouring drinks and handing them out quicker than Draco had ever seen before. 

“Don’t even think of it. They’re water nymphs, they’d sooner drown any of us than take us home. After the war, it seems the magical creatures have decided they’re tired of being under wizarding foot. They’ve started places like this and other things to integrate into our community. Good for them,” Pansy cheered as she watched Sheliah glide back over to them. 

“Who are you waiting for?” Draco asked as Sheliah left to serve someone else.

“No one.” She answered quickly before sipping at her drink. “Down your liquid courage and we’ll go dance,” Pansy laughed her eyes focused on the entrance. 

Draco shook his head at his friend’s antics before taking a swig of his drinks. His eyes focused on a tall body dancing the waves that came with a grace that only came with years of Quidditch playing. Draco tried to pretend he didn’t know that messy black hair, instead, he focused on the stag mask they wore. He was surprised the man hadn’t impaled anyone on the antlers. The rest of the mask was brown and completely covered the man’s face. 

Draco’s eyes followed the man’s every move watching him like prey as he sipped his drink. As he tipped the glass to finish the last dregs he was surprised to find the man missing as he returned his focus to the waves. Pansy took no notice of any of this only zoning in on the fact that Draco had finished his drink and the person she was waiting for stepped through the doorway. He wore a red dragon mask covering everything but his mouth. 

Her hazel eyes tracked the man as he walked to the bar. Taking in the way his muscles flexed in his white button-up and black slacks. It was what most of the men in here wore, but on him, it took her breath away. Making sure Draco rid himself of his suit jacket first, Pansy then pulled him towards the dance floor. She could feel the man’s eyes on her as her white skirt swished against her thighs as she walked. Pansy could clearly hear him order a shot of vodka as she slid into the crowd of bodies. 

Pansy let go of his wrist the moment they stepped onto the dancefloor. Draco found it hard to pick which was more shocking that or the water drenching him as bodies pressed in all around him. For once in his life, he felt awkward and unsure of himself. As he turned to leave a hand clenched around his wrist pulling him through the crowd. Draco came face to face with the stag, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Green eyes pierced Draco’s green eyes, without a word the stag began to slowly move against him to the rhythm of the music. 

Pansy danced for what felt like hours before strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to grind against the hard body. She didn’t need to turn and look, this had happened every night time she had come here and she welcomed each instance. With a sigh, Pansy zoned into only the music and the feeling of the two of them, missing completely that Draco was dancing and who he was dancing with. 

As the night raged on Draco felt his blood boil through his body at the touch and feel of the stag against his skin. He forgot everything in that moment, all their history, all their anger, all their fear. It completely disappeared as nimble fingers traced over the wet material of his shirt. Draco forgot himself as he erased the distance between them, his lips crashing against the man’s like he had wanted to do since he was thirteen. 

The kiss lasted only a moment but was full of such heat, Draco was surprised the water didn’t turn to mist. Opening his eyes, his heart crashed in his rib cage as he saw the fear within them. 

“Hermione,” was the strangled word that slid from the stag’s lips as he clutched at Draco’s shirt unknowingly. 

“Scared, Potter?” Draco murmured pulling Harry back into another kiss.


	5. Untested Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is informed of Harry's infidelity and comes up with a cure for the betrayal she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for day 6 prompt Cure. Not beta'd

“Leave,” Hermione stated her voice emotionless as she stared at Harry sitting in the chair across from her. 

She had found it weird when he seated himself in her living room without kissing her as he usually did. His knee was bouncing as he wrung his hands together. She remembered his speech, clear in a panicked voice as if he had rehearsed it several times before coming over.

“Hermione, I did something last night and I’m so sorry. I care for you so deeply but also.” he paused his eyes on his feet as he took a deep breath. “I made out with Malfoy last night, and we danced and I have to be honest with myself Hermione I’ve been attracted to him for a long time. Since we were in school even. I have been so happy with you, more than any of the other girls I’ve been with before. I’m sorry Hermione. I...I don’t know what to do,” he sputtered out on the exhale choking on his words at the end. 

She had told him to leave, simply and matter of factly. Hermione couldn’t process the information appropriately with Harry crying in front of her, tugging on her damaged heartstrings. When she escorted him out he tried to explain more between sobs, but she tuned it out. Informing him he could come back in three days to check on her, she then slammed the door in his face. 

Once she was clear he was gone she collapsed on her couch in shock. Of course, she knew in school that Harry had a thing for Malfoy. Even with the way the blonde had treated them, at the end Hermione herself had felt something for the tragic Slytherin. She had thought Harry had truly cared for her deeply, it had felt that way when he touched her.   
Getting up Hermione decided to make some tea before going to her shelf of ancient tomes. Pulling one of the books out she tried to bury the feeling of betrayal deep within herself. Carefully skimming over the pages, she searched for the potion had seen several times before. What better way to cure mixed feelings than to use magic to find how you truly felt. 

The potion was straight forward and she had all the ingredients in her storeroom. Hermione had stuck with potions finding it a way to broaden her knowledge in her downtime. With a plan in place, she grabbed her cup of tea and called for Crookshanks as she made her way to her bed. Setting the cup on the nightstand Hermione curled up with her loyal cat, the tears pouring from her eyes, letting herself feel fully. 

Dark thoughts swarmed her mind as the tears poured out. She wondered why she wasn’t good enough to be talked to before Harry acted on his feelings. She missed her mother, knowing she would have something to say to bring her comfort. For the second time in her life, Hermione wished she hadn’t been born with magic. 

~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was grateful for one thing from Harry and that was that he told her on the weekend so she could process it all in her own home. With a sigh she rolled herself out of bed, making a light breakfast, before tying up her mane of wild curls. Uncovering the hidden door next to her kitchen, Hermione reached through the blood wards opening it easily. Since she had acquired the place she had put more effort into hiding herself and her magic. The large threat was gone but there were still others. 

Stopping midstep, Hermione turned and summoned the book from the night before. With book in hand, she continued downward. The floor was dirt, keeping her grounded in nature. The walls were cement and held various magical items. The most noticeable furniture in the room was a large cabinet filled with assorted vials varying greatly in size and color. As well as a steel table with a burner and cauldron sitting atop it. Everything was pristine and in its place. 

Setting the book on the empty space near the cauldron, Hermione read over the directions slowly. It took five ingredients, the stirring was divided into three parts. The first part was to stir clockwise the number of people taking the potion, the second number of stirs was the age of the brewer and was to be done counter-clockwise. The third part of the stirring was clockwise once more while chanting ‘ reveal the hidden feelings, reveal the true intent, reveal the clear direction,’ three times. Then brew covered over low heat for twelve hours. If the enchantment stuck and everything came together properly it would be a wine red color with a water-like consistency. 

Hermione gathered the ingredients, before heating the cauldron. Once they were all together she carefully began stirring clockwise three times. Her age counter-clockwise was a smooth process. Gathering her nerves she carefully chanted the words thrice while stirring the opposite direction. She quickly removed her wand placing the lid on the cauldron. She checked the time making note that it would be ready around dinner time. 

She had told Harry to give her three days, but with how quickly the potion would be ready she decided to prepare to see him that night. Rolling up the sleeves on her jumper Hermione made her way upstairs. First, she sat at her kitchen table and wrote out two invitations for dinner. Stepping up to her fireplace she grabbed down her jar of floo powder. Grabbing the first handful in shouting Malfoy Manor, she tossed the letter into the green flames as they appeared, watching it disappear quickly. 

“Twelve Grimmauld place,” Hermione yelled next as she dropped another handful of floo powder. 

After sending that letter through, she worried at her bottom lip with her teeth hoping the foolish boys would hear the floo and notice the letters in turn. Putting it from her mind Hermione started the deep clean on her house. 

Time passed quickly as she cleaned every inch of her house by hand. Soon it was time for her to begin cooking before taking a shower and getting dressed. As Hermione returned from grabbing the potion, she heard a knock on the door and her timer for her cooking going off at once. 

“Come in,” she called setting the wine bottle filled with the potion on the counter before turning to take garlic roast chicken out of the oven. It rested beautifully on a bed of green beans and red potatoes. 

Setting it on the table she turned to greet her guest. She choked back the gasp that left her as Malfoy stood only a foot away looking more dashing than he had right too. He inclined his head to her not saying anything as he looked decidedly uncomfortable. Another knock interrupted Hermione as she started to speak. Once more she called out for her second guest to come in. Gesturing to Malfoy to sit she grabbed the bottle and followed him to her dining room table. 

Harry froze in the living room, his eyes on Malfoy. Hermione studied her long time friend watching as his eyes darted between the two of them as he slowly removed his jacket. Hermione groaned internally as she watched Harry’s muscles flex under his blood-red button-up. As Harry took his seat Hermione rose to pour the potion in each glass. Before she could announce what it was exactly, Harry had taken a hearty swig and Malfoy had finished his cup. Hermione drank her share of the potion before she began serving up dinner. 

“Bloody hell Granger, what did you invite her here for? None of us has even said a single word,” Malfoy growled as he stared at his plate. 

“Well I was going to tell you both before you drank but you beat me to it. That wasn’t wine we all drank… It was a potion,” she said after a pause. She held up her hand up to stop the blonde as his face twisted into a snarl. 

“It won’t harm you, not physically. It will though reveal truths to us all that we weren’t even positive of ourselves. Now I think we should eat dinner and then retire to the living room where we can discuss what happened and cure our lack of communication,” She tried not to glare at Harry as she finished giving instructions. 

“What if we want to leave?” Harry spoke up much to Hermione’s surprise. 

She tried to hide her hurt as she answered him, “you can leave but we’ll be over.”

The tension was thick in the air as they ate the meal in silence. Before long the food was finished and Harry carried the dishes into the kitchen easily. Hermione watched as Harry returned quickly leading them to the living room, where he took the initiative to sit in the single chair, leaving Hermione and Draco to share the couch. 

“What now?” Draco wondered aloud a feeling of unease bubbling up in his chest.


	6. The chair says it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are revealed by the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning's this has mentions of homophobia, and mentions of suicidal thoughts. Don't read if this upsets you. 
> 
> Day 7's prompt was chair. This is not Beta'd.

“I’ll tell you both, I’m at a loss. I’ve fancied Draco since fourth year, but I hid it with everything going on and I was confused ‘cause I was very attracted to Cho as well. I didn’t know what it meant, I still don’t.” Harry started his voice thick with emotion.

“Hermione, I fancied you since we spent that time in the forest of Dean. I thought I was into Ginny and I think to a degree I did care for her. When we talked, when you smiled at me, dancing with you as I saw you struggle with Ron abandoning us. It all just drew me closer, but there was a war and I couldn’t figure out how to say anything. I didn’t know how to voice my jealousy of Ron when you stayed with him after the war. The thought of leaving Ginny crossed my mind several times after you left Ron but I was so worried you would see me as just a brother. 

In the back of my mind the whole while, through all of that and being with you, Draco was in my thoughts. I couldn’t help wondering where he was, what he was doing, how he was doing. If anything scared me more than your rejection it was his. Every time I imagined telling him it ended in slurs,” Harry ignored Draco’s flinch as he continued speaking in a rush.

“That meeting we had, just threw wood on the fire. I hated myself so deeply because I had you Hermione, this amazing woman, and still I thought of him.  
I’d gone to the club before. I do it to escape from the stress of the job and to be someone else. No one there knows me as Harry Potter. 

I'm just this stag who dances on the waves better than most there. I never expected to see Draco there, I could tell even with his mask that it was him. It’s hard to hide that frame or platinum blonde locks. Never had I approached anyone at the club before and anyone that had approached me I swear Hermione I turned them away. 

It wasn’t long though before I found myself in front of Draco. My feet had led me to him when I saw him on the dancefloor with me. Without thinking of anyone else I danced with him. He kissed me first,” Harry murmured a blush coloring his cheeks. 

“I remembered you when we broke apart but I couldn’t resist when he invited me in for more. Something I had waited for, for so long finally was happening. I don’t regret it but I regret hurting you, Hermione. I don’t want what we have to end but I still find myself wanting to see where this thing with Draco leads if he wants it to lead anywhere,” Harry finished his eyes drifting to look over the blonde, as he shifted in the chair. 

“I’m not a homewrecker Potter,” Draco stated as he placed his face in his hands to take a deep breath. 

Draco struggled with feeling everything bubbling in his chest. He wasn’t used to experiencing such a large quantity of emotions. He had spent so long pining over Harry thinking the Gryffindor was disgusted with everything he did. For fuck's sake, he had almost killed Draco in their sixth year. Hermione, he had cared for her since she punched him in the face. None of his peers had ever stood up to him like this girl who he was taught was beneath him had. 

He couldn’t meet her gaze feeling the heavyweight of guilt on his shoulders. He had heard Potter speak her name, but at that moment he thought nothing of what their actions would do. 

Lifting his gaze from his hands his eyes focused on the chair Harry was sitting in. The silence was thick, but neither pressured Draco to speak up. His grey eyes took in how comfy the chair looked and he wished suddenly that he was there instead of squeezed into the corner of the sofa. His body acted without permission, his long legs pushing him up. 

Towering over Harry he looked down at the brunette with tear-stained eyes. “Move, Potter, please,” he breathed out. 

Harry quirked an eyebrow before walking over to Hermione. Draco noticed he sat far from Hermione as well. He assumed Harry had just as much guilt if not more than him. Taking his seat his grey eyes finally strayed to the Gryffindor female, taking her in. He had seen her around the Ministry office when he went in for his weekly check-ins. She had grown into herself so beautifully. Now, she didn’t seem affected like they were over the whole thing. He wondered if she was actually upset about it.

Then her chocolate cream gaze met his and his heart stopped, He could see so many emotions swirling in her eyes: fear, sadness, hopelessness, even a hint of anger. Draco sucked in a breath realizing he had to say something. Wiping the tears off his face he stiffened sitting properly, feeling the words coming up like vomit he began talking. 

“If my family raised me to believe anything aside from muggle borns were scum, it would be that loving someone of the same sex was beyond deplorable. It cuts off the bloodline, strangles it dead. They don’t frown on incest because it keeps the blood pure, but a man loving a man is curseable. Early on I learned to stay in their box, swallow my feelings, adapt to my environment. It was easy, they doted on me when I made the right choices, and I was punished when I made the wrong ones. I rarely made the wrong ones. 

Everyone around me treated me like royalty and went along with everything I wanted. No-one stopped and said those words are bad, your actions are bad. Then Potter came along and he shunned my hand, he hated my words and my choices. It made me so angry, this boy who the magical world owed so much, who could have everything if he really embraced that power, was rejecting me!” Draco hissed his gaze focused on the arm of the chair. 

“So I was enraged and I did everything I could to make you miserable. Your such a sap Potter, going after your friends was such an easy thing, because I hated them more than I hated your rejection. That affected you more than going after you ever did. Weasel got your friendship while I got your disgust, and the muggle-born who beat me every time for the top student, something I worked so hard for, something I was punished for. Because how dare I let someone beneath best me so many times. 

That’s what you were to me Granger, beneath me. I felt it with every fiber of my being because that’s what I had been told after all. It all made it so easy. So excusable in my mind to hurt you three. 

Then third year came and I heard Harry was attacked by the dementors. I remember how my heart tightened, but I was a master at that point of hiding and twisting everything. So I used it as a taunt, I made it worse. I know it was out of line to get that hippogriff killed, but I knew what had happened would never have been hidden from my father. I was also embarrassed the whole thing had happened. Me standing in glee, watching to see if the creature would be murdered though wasn’t right,” Draco paused for a breath, his eyes never leaving the grey upholstery of the chair.

“When you punched me, Hermione, so much shifted. No one had ever raised a hand to me. My parents had punished me but none of my peers or other advisors had so drastically stood up and shown I was wrong. The embarrassment of that was so strong, but on the inside, I was questioning everything. I’ll admit you were in my thoughts more from that point whether I wanted that or not. 

I stayed awful fourth year, I couldn’t help it. I was concerned about Potter’s safety but I ignored all the emotions like I was taught and focused more on bullying. When Cedric died and Voldemort rose up once more. I ignored my gut twisting with dread, using his rise instead like it was this huge thing that would see us in eternal glory. That’s what my parents preached so that’s what would happen right. 

So my anger returned stronger than ever and I stayed by power, helping that cruel woman maim like it was a high honor,” Draco choked on the last word as he wiped angrily at his face. He missed Hermione reaching out and taking Harry’s right hand in hers, scooting herself closer as her fingers slid over the faded scar. 

“When my father failed when I was forced to take the Dark Mark. I knew then we were not destined for glory even if Voldemort won. When he gave me my task I vomited as soon as I was alone. Curled up and crying in my room I imagined reaching out, but everything I had done over the years, everything I said. It played in my mind and I knew in my heart I would be laughed at and turned away. Even with the mark as proof, it would seem like a trap.

My mother’s face flashed through my mind. If there’s one person in my life that I love with all my heart, no matter her views. One person who can do no wrong in my mind, it’s my mother. I knew then I had to do whatever I could to kill Dumbledore. It was so hard though, every time I came up with a plan it was so...weak. You, Potter made it so much more difficult, following me everywhere. Every time I saw your face, accusing as if you could see exactly how far I had fallen. It cut into my heart. 

Then you tried to kill me,” Draco chuckled out through his sobs. 

“I wanted to die, as I laid there paralyzed in pain, losing blood, covered in wounds. My Godfather, wouldn’t let that happen though. He was so determined to help me, to take my burden from me, but every time I almost gave in, I almost gave up, I saw my mother’s face. I kept going and everything worked out in the end. Even though Severus was the one to do the deed, my mother was spared and Voldemort was gleeful. 

Everything I saw them do, everything I was forced into doing. I still have nightmares. I have flashbacks and I scratch so hard at this mark in my moments of despair but it heals, it stays, and I deserve it for all my youthful arrogance,” Draco relaxed his grip as he realized his nails were embedded in the chair fabric. 

“After the war, when Potter saved me from Azkaban. I was so torn between wanting death and wanting to throw myself at his feet in gratitude. The thing that always keeps me from ending it is, if I didn’t end it then, then why would I now. So I do my community service and I put on my invisible mask and I attempt to survive. When Pansy dragged me to club Wave I was so reluctant, I never thought all this would come from it. The mask was the high appeal, as Potter said it was anonymous. I recognized him right away though, who else has hair like that, who else could move like that. 

When he joined me on the dancefloor, I forgot everything! I was so enraptured by him, this man who had ruled my thoughts for so so many years. I couldn’t help myself. I ignored when he said your name. I taunted him into more because I needed it so badly. It seemed like it would be a one-time thing and I would get all I could from him at that moment. It was selfish, I was selfish, I hurt you so much Granger when we were kids, and it was horridly intentional. This wasn’t though, I regret so deeply hurting you now because you have never left my thoughts since that day you punched me. 

I wanted so deep down inside me to be friends with you, but I was ignorant, so very ignorant,” Draco sobbed out his face in his hands as he finished. A weight lifting from his chest as he finished speaking. 

Hermione let go of Harry’s hand, rising from the sofa she went to stand in front of Malfoy. “My turn,” she said simply as she looked down upon him hunched over in her favorite chair.


	7. Hermione takes her turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feelings are revealed and a plan is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word day 9 was Beetle. Not beta'd

Hermione took a deep breath attempting to compose herself. “Hogwarts was the most magical hell I’ve ever been through. I have physical and mental scars that started on day one. I had never experienced bullying in reception or any of my other muggle classes. I didn’t have many friends but I had a few close ones, but no one really ragged on me for enjoying learning. It wasn’t even that though when I got to Hogwarts, it mainly came down to I had dirty blood. I’d never even heard of Mudblood till you called me it, Malfoy. Ron had to explain it. To be honest, if it wasn’t for Quirrelle and his troll, I don’t know that we would have become friends Harry. I’m so thankful we did and at the point in our history, I’ve come to love you deeply. 

Against my better judgment, and I can’t pinpoint when it happened, I caught feelings for you Malfoy. Not deep ones because frankly, I don’t know you very well. It’s so absurd, crushing on my bully. You drove me to spell my teeth so they were smaller, you called me slurs, you and your friends tormented me endlessly, your aunt carved the same slur you called me into my flesh,” Hermione laughed almost hysterically as tears streamed down her face. 

Harry sat forward never having seen Hermione so hurt and twisted. He made to go to her as his heart twisted at the pain he caused her. She stopped him with a simple gesture. Sitting back Harry shot a look to Draco, seeing the man he should hate crying quietly. 

“It wasn’t fair, to receive so much hate simply for who my parents- my parents I no longer have- were. I endured though, I fought and didn’t crumble. Even when we fought amongst each other, even when I thought I would fail, I prevailed. 

Now here we are. All with some degree of PTSD, all with scars, all lost as to where to go. I appreciate you both sharing so deeply even if it was the potion. I love you, Harry, I know we haven’t been dating long, but I do. My love is not narrow though and I am able to share and expand my love. You hurt me so deeply though Harry. After everything that happened with the war and throughout the years, I thought we would have communication down.

I knew coming into this you were bi, Harry or at least just in love with Malfoy. Anyone with eyes could see it in school. I just thought we would have talked about, I’m not sure, rules or understandings or expanding, something,” Hermione floundered as she gestured wildly. 

She sat for a moment trying to collect her thoughts before she moved to sit between Harry and Malfoy. She took Harry’s hand in hers, offering her other hand to Draco. Wiping his face he slowly took her hand looking confused.   
“We need to figure this out together. First thing’s first, we should all call each other by our first names, agreed?” she asked, turning her head to look between the two. After receiving a nod from each of them she continued. “Secondly, Draco are you gay or do you think you could be with a woman?” she questioned delicately, trying not to offend him. 

He twisted up his face for a moment looking angry before he remembered himself, deflating slightly,” I’ve been with girls Gran...err Hermione, sorry. I find some blokes attractive but it’s only Pot… fuck… Harry, I'm drawn too,” he replied with some difficulty. 

“Alright, that’s good, gives us a place to start. I propose, Harry and I continue our relationship. As well as Harry and I date you Draco. If this isn’t agreeable we can figure something else out,” she told them, trying not to lean on Harry out of reflex. 

The trio stayed silent, each of them taking the time to think it out. Hermione got up leaving the boys to think as she grabbed refreshments for them. She pulled some biscuits out of the cupboard plating them quickly before gathering a pitcher and three glasses of ice water. It was growing rather late but Hermione wanted to figure out what they could tonight. 

Returning to the living room she set the tray with everything on it down on the coffee table before adjusting the furniture so the chair was closer to the boys. Sitting down she curled up with a biscuit, gesturing for the boys to help themselves. Draco took a large gulp of water before shifting his body so he was facing both of them.

“How would we go about it all three of us dating each other? I’m not wholly opposed to it but what if one or two of us decide we only want to be with one person? Or we decide we don’t want to share?” he asked smoothing his pale hand through his platinum locks. 

Clearing his throat Harry spoke up, “I think we just have to stay honest with each other and go in knowing this is a trial. We’re feeling each other out and seeing if we even mesh well together. After so many years of turmoil for all of us, a lot of it at the hands of each other, there’s bound to be speed bumps,” he finished straightening his legs out. 

“What about Rita and that trash Prophet? I want to clarify I don’t mind being seen with you Gr-Hermione,” Draco winced before continuing. “I don’t want your reputation to be tarnished by me or them calling you names because you’re seen with both of us. My reputation is tarnished enough so I don’t care what they have to say about me being with Potter… fuck… please be patient with me, it’s been years,” Draco groaned, placing his heads in his hands. 

“I should have crushed that damn beetle when I had the chance. At this point, there are very few people who buy into her tales, even if she has pictures. Most people read the Quibbler, now that Luna runs it anyways. Also, it’s okay it will take some getting used to by all of us,” Hermione replied, reaching out tentatively to place her hand on Draco’s shoulder. 

“It’s late we can meet here again, or at Harry’s tomorrow afternoon for lunch if you’re both okay with that. In the meantime Harry I think you should sleep at home. We should all sleep alone and prepare to take this slow,” Hermione told them, a yawn punctuating her statement. 

Harry nodded, “I would welcome the company. We can go over more at that point,” he said, feeling good for the first time since he confessed to Hermione his transgression. 

The three of them stood Hermione leading the way to the door. She was surprised as both men took turns hugging her, Draco’s hug albite stiff, before hugging each other. Hermione caught a stray tear in Draco’s eye as he pulled away. 

“We’ll talk more about everything that was confessed here as well. We need to heal together if we’re going to make this work,” she told them as she bid them goodbye.

Heading to bed Hermione scooped up Crookshanks trying not to feel too hopeful. It was a long journey ahead after all.


End file.
